Seventeen Romance
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Seventeen Couple. Fiksi pendek Seventeen couple. [Ch 6 - Seokmin Jisoo Chan]
1. Chapter 1 - VerKwan Emansipasi Uke

SEVENTEEN ROMANCE

Vernon – Seungkwan || Emansipasi Uke

Ini tahun 2016. Emansipasi sedang gencar di serukan diberbagai sudut. Tidak lagi memandang rendah orang lain. Wanita. Bukan lagi makhluk lemah. Sudah bisa bertindak sendiri.

Wanita. Perempuan. Yeoja. Bisa mengambil langkah lebih dulu tanpa menunggu laki-laki mendahului. Termasuk soal cinta. Wanita sudah tidak tabu lagi menyatakan cinta kepada lelaki.

Masalahnya, Boo Seungkwan itu bukan wanita. Tidak punya dada besar dan tubuh seksi. Dia ini lelaki tulen. Hanya saja wajah nya itu cantik. Sebelas duabelas dengan wanita.

Masalah kedua, Boo Seungkwan sedang jatuh cinta.

Masalah ketiga, Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Sahabatnya. Vernon.

Menurut Seungkwan, Vernon itu tampan. Wajahnya yang ke barat-baratan jadi nilai plus buat ketampanan Vernon. Dan Vernon terlihat sangat laki-laki sekali. Seungkwan juga laki-laki. Tapi dia bersedia didominasi kalau itu dengan Vernon.

Statusnya cuma sahabat. Oh ayolah. Seungkwan sangat mencintai Vernon. Teman rasa pacar kalau kata Jeonghan Hyung. Tapi Seungkwan inginnya benar-benar pacar. Kekasih.

Seungkwan harus bagaimana?

"Vernonie… Bisa kita bicara berdua? Sekarang." Mereka sekelas tapi duduk terpisah jauh. Seungkwan menghampiri Vernon yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Okay. Duduklah." Vernon menarik satu kursi kesamping kursinya. Mempersilahkan Seungkwan duduk dengan lembut.

Seungkwan hanya bergumam lalu duduk. Sungguh jantung Seungkwan sudah mau copot sejak tadi. Kelas sedang kosong kecuali mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin Boo-ku katakan?" Vernon sedikit memiringkan arah duduknya menghadap Seungkwan. Tapi Seungkwan sedang menunduk. Tapi Vernon tidak mungkin salah lihat warna merah muda di pipi tembam Seungkwan. Vernon tersenyum kecil.

"Vernonie… kau menyukaiku tidak?" Seungkwan menatap Vernon sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Sungguh ia gugup sekali.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Boo Seungkwan.." Ucap Vernon dibarengi senyuman manis. Eum.. Mungkin itu bukan sekedar senyum.

"Kalau begitu Vernonie mau tidak mengajak aku kencan?" Seungkwan semakin menunduk. Memainkan ujung seragamnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Wajahnya merah merona.

"Kalau mau ku ajak kencan, tatap aku dulu…" Vernon menarik dagu Seungkwan agar menatapnya. Seungkwan menatap Vernon malu-malu.

Seungkwan diam menunggu jawaban Vernon.

"Baiklah. Kita kencan nanti sepulang sekolah" ucap Vernon santai. Seungkwan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hanya kencan?" tanya Seungkwan.

Vernon mengangguk. Sungguh ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Oke. Satu permintaan lagi. Ani. Satu pertanyaan saja…" Boo Seungkwan menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tidak mau menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Ini yang dimanakan emansipasi wanita. Ups. Ralat. Emansipasi uke. Hey. Uke itu juga laki-laki. Jadi boleh dong menyatakan cinta duluan.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku…" Vernon diam. Seungkwan terlihat kecewa. Sungguh. Dia ingin menangis. Emansipasi uke apanya kalau dia ditolak.

Vernon menarik dagu Seungkwan lagi. Membawa mata mereka bertemu. "Astaga, kau menangis Boo?" Seungkwan menggeleng keras.

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memang tidak mau menjadikanmu kekasihku tapi…" Seungkwan menggeleng lebih keras. Airmatanya jatuh.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan teruskan. Aku malu sekali. Sebaiknya lupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi. Soal suka, kencan dan kekasih… lup-" Jantung Seungkwan serasa ingin melompat dari dadanya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Lebih jelasnya ditutup rapat oleh bibir Vernon.

Ciuman singkat dan mendadak itu membuat raut wajah Seungkwan semakin merah muda.

"Aku mau menjadikan mu istriku. Bukan cuma kekasih. Boo Seungkwan sayang…" ucap Vernon setelah melepas ciumannya.

Boo Seungkwan cuma bisa diam.

"Aku mencintaimu uke ku yang menggemaskan" Vernon mencubit pipi Seungkwan gemas. Wajah diam Seungkwan memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya duluan? Lelaki macam apa sih kau ini? Ah tidak. Aku juga laki-laki. Hey. Tapi aku lebih berani menyatakan cinta dari pada kau, Vernon. Harusnya kau yang jadi uke. Bukan aku…"

"Diam. Atau ku cium kau sampai mendesah" Skak mat. Seungkwan diam. Bagaimana pun aura Vernon yang mendominasinya tidak akan bisa Seungkwan pungkiri. Vernon itu seme sejati. Dan Seungkwan bersedia menjadi uke-nya.

END

Oke ini sangat absurd, OOC dan berantakan. Fic ini akan berisi oneshot, drabble dan fluff dari couple di Seventeen.

Dan VerKwan jadi couple pertama.

Silahkan beri saran saya siapa yg akan jadi couple selanjutnya.

Bye,

Kim Noona

Wed, 27th July 2016


	2. Chapter 2 - Meanie Love Rival

SEVENTEEN ROMANCE

Meanie || Love Rival

Jam 2 siang dipinggir lapangan basket universitas. Kim Mingyu sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Langit tidak terlalu cerah tapi tidak juga ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Jadwal kuliah Mingyu sudah selasai sejak jam 12 tadi, tapi dia belum berniat pulang ke rumah nya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu jangan sok serius!" Seseorang datang dari belakang lalu memukul kepala belakang Mingyu cukup keras. Lalu berlari ketengah lapangan basket ambil memainkan bola basket ditangannya. Tawanya keras saat menatap reaksi Mingyu yang hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Brengsek kau hyung!" Mingyu berdiri setelah meletakkan buku yang iya baca disamping nya. Menatap tajam pelaku pemukul kepalanya. Yang di tatap makin tertawa keras sambil mendrible bola oranye itu.

"Kau berisik sekali Kim. Sini temani aku main basket" Namja berkulit putih itu mencoba melemparkan bola ke jaring dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan berhasil. Dia tersenyum menatap Mingyu. Senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan permainan bodoh itu. Karena kau bodoh jadi kau saja yang main.." Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu!" Namja itu berjalan menghentak lalu menghampiri Mingyu yang masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi mulut mu itu tidak patas memaki apalagi memaki pria tampan sepertiku, Hyung"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau memakimu. Membuang-buang waktu. Aku cuma butuh melaporkan kejadian kemarin malam pada ibumu dan aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa menyentuhmu.."ucap santai namja bermata tajam itu.

"Kau!" Mingyu menggeram tertahan. "Baiklah. Hanya main basket kan? Tapi jangan salahkan kalau aku berkeringat lalu banyak wanita yang berkerumun disini setelahnya" Mingyu merebut bola yang dipegang namja bertubuh lebih kecil dari Mingyu itu. Mendrible sambil berlari menuju tiang jaring. Satu lompatan dan bola berhasil masuk.

Namja itu mendekati Mingyu. Mencoba merebut bola ditangan Mingyu. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi Mingyu cukup lihai untuk mempertahankan bolanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu pada namja itu masih sambil beradu sengit berebut bola.

"Hm.. Sedikit. Tapi aku menikmatinya" Namja itu tersenyum miring lalu berhasil merebut bola Mingyu. Berlari cepat menuju tiang jaring dan melompat tinggi. Berhasil.

"Hey! Jeon Wonwoo. Kau licik sekali ternyata" Mingyu berlari mendekati Wonwoo, namja tadi. Merebut bola ditangannya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

Dengan gerakan singkat Mingyu menarik tangan seniornya di universitas itu. Hingga Wonwoo berada dipelukan Mingyu. Mingyu mendekap erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku kan tadi malam?" Tangan Wonwoo berada diantara dadanya dan dada Mingyu. Wonwoo mencoba berontak dan melepaskan diri. Tapi rengkuhan Mingyu terlalu kuat.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan tajam. Lalu Wonwoo tersenyum. Sangat manis. Setan kecil ini benar-benar menguji pertahanan Mingyu.

"Memang aku menggodamu. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari menggoda namja yang sedang menahan hasrat mati-matian menunggu satu minggu lagi. Kasihan sekali kekasihku.." wajah Wonwoo itu imut sekali. Ditambah suara imut yang dibuat-buat menjadi godaan lainnya untuk Mingyu.

"Kau jahat sekali sih, Hyung. Kau yang menggodaku sampai tadi malam aku menyerangmu lalu kau jadikan itu bahanmu untuk mengancamku didepan Eomma? Kau licik sekali setan kecil" tangan kiri menyentil kecil kening Wonwoo. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi. Tubuh mungil Wonwoo masih berada di rengkuhan Mingyu. Ditengah lapangan basket. Dan tengah tatapan banyak pasang mata dipinggir lapangan.

"Kau pikir aku segila itu, Gyu? Kalau aku melaporkannya pada Eomma, pernikahan kita bisa batal bodoh! Seminggu lagi. Kau benar-benar bodoh ternyata." Wonwoo melotot menatap Mingyu yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe.. Benar juga ya.."

"Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya walau cuma satu minggu, Gyu. Makanya aku menggodamu tadi malam. Persetan ancaman Eomma yang tidak memperbolehkan kita berbuat mesum sebelum menikah. Aku tidak tahan lagi" Pipi putih Wonwoo berubah jadi merah muda.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu musuh. Anjing dan kucing kalau sedang mode normal. Saling memaki, membetak, dan sedikit kekerasan.

Tapi banyak yang tidak tau kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sejak high school hingga sekarang Wonwoo ditingkat akhir perkuliahannya.

Minggu depan mereka akan menikah. Memang mereka selalu berpikir tentang pernikahan. Tapi kejadian dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbuat mesum dikamar dan dipergoki Ibu Mingyu membuat pernikahan mereka dipercepat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sih sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah senang sekali. Tapi sejak ditentukannya tanggal pernikahan mereka, Ibu Mingyu memberi ancaman. Mereka dilarang mesum dulu. Tungguh menikah baru bisa mesum sepuasnya.

Mati-matian Mingyu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Wonwoo. Tapi pertahanannya runtuh saat kemarin Wonwoo lah yang menggodanya. Beruntung Ibu Mingyu sedang tidak ada. Jadilah Mingyu menghajar Wonwoo habis-habisan.

"Eum.. Mingyu bodoh. Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Semua orang sudah melihat kearah kita" ucap Wonwoo sedikit berbisik. Dia malu sekali melihat sekeliling orang-orang sudah memandangi mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan melepaskanmu." Mingyu melonggarkan tangan dipinggang Wonwoo, tapi…

Cupp

Bibir Mingyu kini yang menempel di bibir Wonwoo. Jujur Wonwoo kaget sekali. Mereka tidak pernah bermesraan didepan orang lain. Bahkan mereka lebih dikenal karena tiap hari bertengkar tanpa henti.

Awalnya Mingyu hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi Wonwoo nya menggoda lagi. Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Dan memulai lumatan kecil di bibir Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum miring.

Biarkan seluruh dunia tau bahwa meraka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai saat ini. Bukan pasangan perang dunia lagi.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

END

Noona mencoba yang terbaik menyatukan Meanie di fic ini. Tidak terlalu manis. Tidak terlalu romantis.

Untuk Verkwan couple Noona ga bisa menyebut itu oneshot karna memang sangat pendek. Tapi juga ga tau harus menyebutnya drabble atau fluff.

Seventeen romance memang isinya fiksi fiksi pendek dari Seventeen couple.

Kalian bisa memberi saran untuk couple couple selanjutnya. Bisa juga sertakan referensi video (link atau judul video) untuk rekomendasi moment moment couple saran kalian.

Noona akan berusaha update sesering mungkin. Selama dapat inpirasi moment couple. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan fav. Noona sayang kalian. Tapi lebih sayang ke Kim Bersaudara sih.

And last, say the name. Seventeen.

Bye,

Kim Noona

Thur, 28th July 2016


	3. Chapter 3 - SoonHoon Mister Tsundere

Seventeen Romance

.

.

.

SoonHoon || Mister Tsundere

.

.

.

.

Pagi pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Udara setelah hujan semalaman terasa sangat sejuk. Membuat siapapun yang masih bergelung di balik selimut enggan beranjak sedikit pun. Tapi tidak untuk Soonyoung. Tepat pukul enam tadi ia sudah terbangun dengan wajah super cerah. Dan sekarang ia tengah bergulat di dapur apartemen untuk membuat sarapan.

Sesungguhnya Soonyoung merasakan lelah ditubuhnya. Dia baru mendarat di _Incheon_ tepat pukul 7 malam. Penerbangan berjam-jam dari _Manhattan_ ke _Incheon_ berlanjut ke _Seoul_ membuat tubuhnya serasa ingin remuk serta _jetlag_ yang amat menyiksa.

Tapi semua lelahnya terasa hilang seketika mengingat apa yang sudah menunggunya di depan mata. Pengorbanan Soonyoung mengadu nasib selama setahun di _Manhattan_ , meraih mimpi sebagai koreograper ternama sudah berbuah manis. Soonyoung sudah sangat sukses di negeri asing itu hingga banyak yang memintanya tetap berkarir disana. Tapi Soonyoung dengan berat hati menolak semua tawaran manis itu. Dia mengingat lagi sejak awal bagaimana bisa dia meraih semua mimpinya. Ini tidak akan berhasil jika Soonyoung berdiri dan berjalan sendiri. Dia tidak akan sanggup. Semua tentu saja butuh dukungan. Orang tua, sahabat dan orang tersayangnya.

Oke. Soonyoung tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

"Soon..." terdengar suara serak memanggil nama Soonyoung dari dalam kamar tidur. Kamar tidur satu-satunya di apartemen miliknya. Soonyoung ingat dia tidak sedang sendiri disini. Seseorang menempati apartemennya selama setahun dia pergi. Dan orang ini juga yang menjadi pemicu semangat Soonyoung untuk segera kembali ke tanah air tercintanya.

"Soonyoung!" panggilan kedua terdengar lebih keras. Soonyoung tersentak dan langsung mencuci tangannya untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

Soonyoung sampai di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Menatap seseorang yang masih dalam posisi menelungkup tertutup selimut.

"Yak! Kwon! Kenapa hanya diam? Bantu aku. Ini sakit bodoh!" Pria mungil diatas kasur itu sedikit berteriak sambil berusaha bergerak untuk duduk. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk bagai tak bertulang. Oh itu berlebihan.

Soonyoung menghampiri tubuh mungil itu diiringi senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Gendong aku. Aku ingin mandi. Tubuh ku lengket sekali..." Pria mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir yang dibalas kekehan dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung memposisikan dirinya untuk menggendong pria itu.

"Apa perlu aku mandikan?" Soonyoung membuka suara. Dibalas tarikan di rambut belakangnya. "Aww.. Sakit, Ji. Hentikan" Soonyoung menggendong pria itu kedalam kamar mandi dan menurunkannya di _bathup_. Lalu menyalakan keran air hangat memenuhi _bathup_.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mandi dengan tenang jika kau memandikanku Kwon. Tubuhku sakit sekali kau hajar dari jam sepuluh malam hingga tiga pagi. Kau gila!" Pria mungil itu menuangkan sabun cair ke genangan air di _bathup_ dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan busa. Lalu membuka kaos kebesaran yang ia pakai yang sudah setengah basah. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko membuka kaos itu sebelum tubuhnya tertutup busa. Bisa-bisa dia dilahap lagi oleh serigala buas disampingnya -Soonyoung-.

"Jangan salahkan orang yang terbalut rindu sayang. Aku sudah menahannya selama satu tahun. Oh, dan sebenarnya aku mau menahannya untuk hari ini. Tapi kemarin kau menggoda sekali. Jangan hanya menyalahkanku kalau kau sendiri menikmatinya, Ji." Soonyoung segera berlari keluar saat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu mengangkat botol _shampoo_ berukuran cukup besar. Telat sedikit kepalanya pasti bertemu botol itu. Soonyoung kembali ke dapur melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak.

Kekasih mungilnya itu memang galak dan tidak bisa romantis sama sekali. Tapi sosok itulah yang berada disisinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok itu yang berlari kencang hingga terengah-engah hanya untuk memberi tahu Soonyoung kesempatan besar untuk meraih mimpinya. Walau konsekuensinya adalah mereka harus berpisah selama setahun. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah sejak mereka saling mengenal.

Mereka saling mengenal pertama kali saat masuk _high_ _school_. Mereka berteman baik hingga suatu saat Soonyoung menyatakan cintanya yang tampa ragu dibalas manis. Dua tahun berpacaran di _high_ _school_ berlanjut ke universitas. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling disanjung seantero universitas. Pasangan anjing dan kucing yang menggemaskan. Mereka lebih sering terlihat berdebat dibanding bermesraan. Tapi itulah yang membuat meraka bertahan selama hampir delapan tahun bersama.

Saat kelulusan sebenarnya Soonyoung berniat melamar kekasihnya itu. Tapi ditolak. Bukan. Bukan karena kekasihnya itu tidak mencintai Soonyoung. tapi lebih karena dia ingin melihat Soonyoung sukses dulu. Soonyoung memang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha dibidang properti. Tapi cita-cita Soonyoung berbeda dengan keinginan orangtuanya. Soonyoung sangat berbakat menjadi penari dan ingin berkarir dibidang itu. Selama kuliah Soonyoung membuka sebuah studio pelatihan menari dan itu cukup sukses.

Hingga suatu hari kekasihnya memberikan sebuah berita kalau Soonyoung harus berangkat ke _Manhattan_. Diam-diam kekasihnya mendaftarkan Soonyoung untuk mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ internasional. Ya. Soonyoung dengan berat hati pergi ke negeri asing itu. Merangkak meraih mimpi dengan dukungan orang yang sangat dia sayang. Walau harus menderita karena berjauhan selama setahun. Mereka tidak menyerah. kekasihnya mengatakan inilah pengorbanan untuk kesuksesan. Dan Soonyoung berjanji akan kembali membawa kesuksesan itu untk kekasih tercintanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Kwon? Airnya sudah mendidih.." sepasang tangan halus melingkari pinggang Soonyoung yang sedang berdiri didepan kompor yang menyala. Air yang sudah ia panaskan sudah sangat mendidih dan bergejolak. Soonyoung berjengit karena terkejut, lalu mematikan kompor dihadapannya. Ia ingin berbalik menghadap orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi terdapat penolakan. "Selesaikan dulu teh buatanmu. Biarkan aku seperti ini."

Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia dibaliknya. Lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati menuangkan air panas itu ke dua cangkir berisi teh. Lalu mengaduknya.

Dibalik punggungnya Soonyoung merasa pipi kekasihnya menempel erat. Tidak biasanya kekasih _tsundere_ nya ini bersikap manja begini. Jadi Soonyoung hanya diam menikmatinya.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung merasakan punggungnya basah. Kekasihnya menangis.

"K-kau menangis, Ji?" Soonyoung panik. Ia ingin sekali berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya. Menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya erat. tapi masih saja ditolak. Pelukan lengan itu semakin erat. Dan ditambah isakan kecil. Soonyoung sesak sekali mendengarnya. Ada yang salahkah dengan kekasihnya. Ia hampir tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya ini menangis. Bahkan saat melepas kepergian Soonyoung ke luar negeri, kekasihnya ini tidak menangis. Ada apa?

"J-jangan berbalik. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. A-aku bahagia sekali Soon. Rasanya ingin mati setahun tanpamu disini. Aku begitu menyesal menyuruhmu pergi saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.." Soonyoung diam mendengar kekasihnya berbicara diselingi isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Digenggam erat tangan yang sedang melingkar diperutnya itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan.

"Lee Jihoon.." Soonyoung mengumamkan nama kekasihnya itu. Nama yang tidak pernah sedikitpun hilang dari pikirannya. Nama yang akan selalu membakar semangatnya sampai batas tertinggi. Nama yang mendorongnya menjadi sukses dan pantas.

"Aku merindukanmu Soon. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu." satu isakan lagi lolos dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

Soonyoung sangat paham dan mengerti kepribadian Jihoon. Jihoon tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan cenderung tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Tapi hari ini Soonyoung begitu beruntung bisa mendengar semua isi hati Jihoon. Jihoon yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kalau begitu jangan menolak lamaranku lagi. Aku sudah sangat sukses berkatmu. Dan aku mau kau juga merasakan kesuksesanku. Sebagai pendampingku. Selamanya." Ini sangat tidak romantis. Posisi Jihoon masih dibelakang Soonyoung. Jihoon memeluknya begitu hangat dan erat.

Dibalik punggungnya Soonyoung merasakan jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia. Ini hadiah termanis nya hari ini. kesuksesan yang ia raih tidak ada apa-apanya jika bukan karena Jihoon. Tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika tidak bersama Jihoon.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Jihoon berbisik sangat pelan. Hampir tak terdengar. Dan ini sesuatu yang langkah. Selama Delapan tahun tidak pernah sekalipun Jihoon mengatakan cinta duluan. Selalu Soonyoung yang mengatakan duluan dan hanya dibalas dengan 'aku juga..' oleh Jihoon. Itu lebih dari cukup menurut Soonyoung. Soonyoung bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta Jihoon untuknya tanpa harus Jihoon katakan.

"Hm.. kau bicara apa Ji? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Soonyoung melepas lingkaran tangan diperutnya. Berbalik menatap Jihoon. Kali ini Jihoon tidak menolak. Jihoon hanya menunduk. Matanya masih sedikit basah karena menangis dan pipinya yang merah merona. Itu sangat menggemaskan menurut Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.." Jihoon berusaha mengelak.

Soonyoung menarik dagu Jihoon untuk menatap matanya. Mata sendu itu saling bertatapan. Perasaan rindu dan bangga bercampur jadi satu dibalik tatapan itu.

"Aku mendengarmu menyatakan cinta tadi, Ji. Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Sayang?" Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jihoon-nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kurasa kau salah dengar. Apa telingamu mengalami gangguan?" Jihoon mengelak lagi. Soonyoung terkekeh menatap wajah merona kekasihnya.

"Hm.. Kemungkinan memang telingaku mengalami gangguan. Dan aku tau penyebabnya..." Jihoon melotot menatap Soonyoung seakan bertanya 'apa maksudmu?' pada Soonyoung.

"Kau tau? Tadi malam selama lima jam telingaku terus mendengar desahan dan teriakan nikmat darimu. Mungkin itu penyebabnya." Soonyoung mengerlingkan matanya. Lalu mengecup manis bibir Jihoon sekilas. Jihoon makin merona.

"Yak! Sialan! Kau menggodaku!" Jihoon mencubit keras perut Soonyoung sampai pemiliknya mengadu kesakitan.

"Aww.. A-ampun, Ji. Sayang. lepaskan ya.." Sepertinya kulit perut Soonyoung akan terkelupas jika Jihoon tidak melepaskan cubitan mautnya itu. Soonyoung mengusap perihnya bekas cubitan itu.

Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung menuju ruang makan yang sudah tertata rapi dengan nasi goreng buatan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menyusulnya sambil membawa dua cangkir teh buatannya tadi.

"Kau tau, Ji? Kemeja ku yang kau pakai membuat mu terlihat sangat sangat seksi. Sungguh aku ingin menyerangmu lagi."

"Mati saja kau Kwon mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Idenya sudah ada sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi karena kesibukan ditambah kemalasan yang datang bersamaan semua ide menghilang entah kemana. Dan SoonHoon kita tercinta berakhir seperti ini.

Apa ini sudah cukup romantis?

Semua review dan saran di chap sebelumnya sudah aku baca. Dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Noona masih sangat awam untuk kegiatan menulis cerita. Jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon saran dan bantuannya.

Adakah yang menyarankan crack couple?

Terima kasih

Kim Noona

Wed, 03rd August 2016


	4. Chapter 4 - Jeongcheol Private Secretary

Seventeen Romance

.

.

.

.

JeongCheol || Private Secretary

.

.

.

.

Tubuh gagah itu berjalan memasuki _lobby_ kantor kebanggaannya. Perusahaan yang dibangun hasil keringatnya itu begitu megah dan mengundang kekaguman. Choi Seungcheol. _CEO_ Choi. Pria tampan berwibawa pemimpin perusahaan terbesar ketiga di _Seoul_. Ia berjalan tenang dan berkarisma. Setiap pegawai yang ia lewati membungkuk hormat. Hanya membungkuk. Itu peraturannya. Bukannya sombong, tapi Seungcheol tidak suka disapa. Paginya akan penuh kebisingan jika seluruh pegawai yang ia temui menyapa atau mengucapkan salam.

Seungcheol itu _perfectionist_. Walau perusahaan ini miliknya sendiri dia tidak akan bertindak sembarangan. Semua dilakukan secara teratur. Dia akan datang tepat pukul delapan dan langsung memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Duduk selama satu jam sambil membaca surat kabar dan meminum kopi hangatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Seungcheol masuk kembali ke kantornya setelah seminggu ia pergi mengunjungi proyeknya di luar negeri. Pegawai yang duduk dekat pintu kantor pribadinya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ada beberapa meja-meja kerja bersekat diruangan itu. Beberapa masih kosong dan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Seungcheol. Faktanya perusahaan ini mulai bekerja pukul sembilan. Hanya beberapa pegawai yang khusus masuk sangat pagi.

"Nona Shim, tolong sampaikan pada sekertaris Yoon untuk segera menemuiku saat dia tiba.." ucap Seungcheol tegas. Lalu berlalu masuk ke ruangannya. Wanita yang dipanggilnya Nona Shim hanya menjawab dengan "Baiklah, _Sajangnim_ "

Seungcheol duduk tepat dibalik meja kerjanya. Ruangan ini ada dilantai lima dan menghadap langsung ke pemandangan kota. Seungcheol meneguk kopi hangatnya lalu mengambil lembaran surat kabar dan membacanya. Begitu sunyi dan senyap hingga lima belas menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Seungcheol hanya bergumam "Masuk.." lalu meletakkan surat kabarnya di meja.

Sesosok manis berambut sebahu masuk ke ruangan itu sambil tersenyum. Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya. "Duduklah!" perintah Seungcheol sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang didepan meja kerjanya.

Yang diberi perintah hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disudut sofa panjang. Seungcheol mendekat kearahnya. Mendudukkan diri disudut lain sofa yang sama. Lalu merebahkan diri berbantalkan paha makhluk manis tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu Hannie.." Seungcheol meraih satu tangan pria yang dipanggilnya Hannie itu. Yoon Jeonghan. Ya. Dia seorang pria. Bekerja sebagai sekertaris pribadi dari Choi Seungcheol.

Tangan Jeonghan dibawa ke dadanya sendiri lalu Seungcheol memejamkan matanya. Satu tangan Jeonghan lainnya terulur mengelus rambut cokelat karamel milik Seungcheol.

"Aku juga setengah mati merindukanmu, Sayang" Jeonghan menunduk, mengecup lembut dahi kekasihnya. Seminggu mereka tidak bertemu karena Seungcheol yang harus keluar negeri.

Seungcheol duduk lalu menatap mata Jeonghan. Benar. Mata indah itu menyimpan begitu banyak kerinduan sama sepertinya. Seungcheol tersenyum. Jeonghan juga membalasnya tersenyum.

"Berhentilah bekerja, Han. Dan menikah denganku. Jadi kau bisa ikut kemanapun aku pergi." ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut.

"Seungcheol. Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang berhenti bekerja? Kita memang akan menikah tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan tetap bekerja disini." ucap Jeonghan tegas. Topik pembicaraan ini sudah berkali-kali terlontar dari mulut Seungcheol. Sungguh Jeonghan sangat mendambakan bisa menikah dengan Seungcheol kekasih tercintanya. Tapi berhenti bekerja itu salah satu permintaan Seungcheol yang berlebihan.

Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi kata-kata Jeonghan.

"Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu" terkadang Jeonghan tidak percaya pria dihadapannya ini adalah seorang _CEO_ perusahaan besar berumur 25 tahun. Kelakuannya sungguh kekanakan menurut Jeonghan.

"Berhentilah bertingkah imut. Tidak akan mempan untukku. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih Choi? Kalau aku berhenti bekerja akan dengan siapa kau selama delapan jam kau dikantor?" Jeonghan yang dikenal sebagai pria berhati malaikat ini menunjukkan tanduknya. Jengah juga menghadapi calon suaminya ini.

Apanya yang tidak bertindak sembarangan? Keputusan untuk masa depan istrinya sendiri tidak dipikirkan dengan baik.

"Kalau kau masih membahas soal berhenti bekerja lebih baik kita tidak menikah."

"Apa? Jangan sembarangan bicara Hannie.." Seungcheol panik. Sungguh ini ancaman Jeonghan yang paling menakutkan.

"Dengar Choi. Kau tau kan aku tidak akan mau menjadi istri rumahan setelah menikah denganmu? Bagaimana juga aku ini pria. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dirumah besar mu sambil menikmati kerja kerasmu. Tidak. Itu bukan tipeku. Lagian aku harus tetap berada diperusahaan dan mengawasimu dari pegawai-pegawai genit yang terus menggodamu" Jeonghan bicara panjang lebar. Pipinya memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Jeonghan. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jeonghan. Mendekapnya erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan berpaling darimu. Tidak akan pernah." bisik Seungcheol lembut ditelinga Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membalas pelukan hangat Seungcheol. Sungguh. Kata-kata tentang tidak jadi menikah itu hanya gurauan. Tidak mungkin Jeonghan menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Terbayang pun tidak. Pernikahan yang sudah dia mimpi-mimpikan akhirnya ada didepan mata. Bagaimana mungkin bisa batal. Jeonghan bisa gila kalau itu terjadi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol."

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Cukup lama sampai Jeonghan yang membuka suara.

"Kau tidak mau sebuah ciuman selamat pagi Choi?"

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya. Menatap Jeonghan dengan senyum miring.

"Aku inginnya _sex_ selamat pagi. Bagaimana?" belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab perkataannya, Seungcheol sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir merah muda milik Jeonghan. Menyesap manis bibir kekasihnya. Lembut dan menuntut.

Cinta mereka mungkin tidak semulus _romantisme_ dalam drama yang tayang di televisi. Tapi perdebatan-perdebatan kecil itulah yang menjadi benang-benang tersendiri yang bisa menyatukan hubungan mereka hingga kokoh dan terus bertahan.

Cinta Yoon Jeonghan, si sekertaris pribadi dengan sang _CEO_ tampan Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Aku pikir garis besar cerita di Seventeen Romance itu tentang pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah.

Semakin kesini ku pikir cerita nya semakin berantakan. Aku kekurangan asupan momen manis. Jadi cerita yang kubuat tidak bisa semanis bayanganku.

Masih tersisa Junhao, Seokmin, Jisoo, dan Chan. Aku butuh saran untuk pairing mereka.

Terima kasih

Kim Noona

Thur, 4th August 2016


	5. Chapter 5 - JunHao Salah Paham

**Seventeen Romance**

 **JunHao || Salah Paham**

.

.

.

 _Sssrkk sssrrkk_

Minghao sedang berjalan sendiri di gang kecil. Ia baru keluar dari rumah nenek-kakeknya. Tadi pagi buta Minghao baru saja sampai kampung halamannya, _China_. Istirahat beberapa jam di rumah orang tuanya di pusat kota _Beijing_ lalu dengan mendadak memutuskan mengunjungi nenek-kakeknya di desa.

Sebenarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya seperti desa terpencil. Tapi jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam membuat lingkungan mulai sepi. Lampu-lampu jalan redup tidak membuat Minghao takut.

Ia berjalan kearah mobilnya terpakir, di depan gang. Ia akan kembali kerumah orang tuanya dikota.

 _Sssrrrk ssrrrkk_

Minghao berheti sebentar. Menoleh kebelakang. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Lalu berjalan lagi.

 _Sssrrk sssrrk_

Lagi. Minghao mengumpat dalam hati. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk sekarang. Ia memutuskan pulang ke kampung halaman setelah tiga tahun merantau di _Korea Selatan_ karena ingin menenangkan diri.

Tapi sialnya hantu pun ikut campur merusak suasana hatinya. Tidak. Minghao tidak takut hantu. Minghao tidak percaya pada hantu.

Berjalan lagi. Sepuluh langkah lagi Minghao menggapai mobilnya.

 _Ssssrrkk ssrrkk_

Minghao berhenti mendadak. "Sialan! Kalau kau pikir aku akan takut kau salah besar. Keluar dari sana!" Minghao berbicara dengan segala penekanan. Minghao tidak tau suara ribut tadi berasal dari mana jadi dia hanya berbicara -agak teriak- asal.

Tidak ada sahutan. Minghao makin kesal. Tapi sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan lagi. Dua langkah…

"Hao-ya…"

 _Sreett ssraakk brugg!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba memegang bahunya. Dengan gerakan _spontan_ dan cepat, Minghao menggenggam tangan orang tersebut. Minghao bisa bela diri jadi dengan sekali gerakan tubuh pria jahil itu ia banting ke tanah.

"Aw… ahh sakit.. Aww.."

Minghao mundur satu langkah. Menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Hantu yang dari tadi mengikutinya adalah biangkerok buruknya suasana hati Minghao.

"Jun.. Junhui- _hyung_?"

"Ya ini aku Hao- _er_.." pria berbaju hitam itu mencoba berdiri sendiri. Membersihkan helai pakaiannya yang kotor terkena tanah. Junhui tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Minghao lagi.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Minghao tidak bisa sebahagia Junhui saat mereka bertemu. Dia sedang kesal. Perasaan bersalah sudah membanting orang didepannya tidak melunturkan kekesalan Minghao. Ditatapnya tajam Junhui yang masih tersenyum.

"Memang kita berencana pulang ke _China_ bersama kan? Kau lupa?" Junhui berjalan selangkah mendekati Minghao tapi Minghao mundur.

"Bukannya kau sangat SIBUK? Lagipula aku sudah merobek tiketmu. Urus saja pekerjaanmu yang banyak itu." Minghao berbalik ingin segera meninggalkan Junhui tapi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Junhui.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Minghao masih membelakangi Junhui. Senyap beberapa saat lalu dengan kuat dihempaskan tangan Junhui yang menggengamnya.

"Masuk" ucap singkat Minghao menjadi perintah pasti buat Junhui. Minghao masuk kedalam mobilnya dibagian penumpang depan. Tanpa isyarat pun Junhui segera masuk ke bagian kemudi.

"Hao- _er_ …"

"Katakan cepat.." Minghao memandang lurus kedepan keluar kaca mobilnya. Sama sekali tidak ingin memandang orang disampingnya.

"Gadis itu Minseo. Kim Minseo. Adiknya Mingyu.." ucap Junhui menjelaskan. Langsung ke permasalahan.

'Ah pasti Jihoon- _hyung_ yang mengadu. Kupikir Jihoon- _hyung_ tidak se-ember itu' batin Minghao bertambah kesal.

"Jadi sekarang kau berselingkuh dengan adiknya Mingyu- _hyung_?" Junhui melotot mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya ini. Tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Astaga Xu Minghao… bisakah kau berpikir lebih _realistis_?" Junhui meraih tangan Minghao untuk digenggam. Minghao masih enggan menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa berpikir _realistis_ saat melihat calon tunangannya duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis sambil berpegangan tangan dan saling tersenyum…" Sial. Karena terlalu kesal Minghao jadi keceplosan. Tadinya ia berniat membiarkan Junhui sendiri yang menyadari kesalahannya.

Junhui malah tersenyum. Imut sekali wajah kekasihnya yang sedang cemburu.

Junhui merogoh saku kanannya. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berbahan beludru. Minghao melirik ingin tau.

"Tadinya aku mau melamarmu didepan orang tuamu. Walaupun sudah. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah cincin…" Junhui membuka kotak kecil itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak mengkilap dimata Minghao.

Minghao terdiam. Pipinya merona.

"Aku minta tolong Wonwoo untuk membelikan cincin ini karena secepatnya aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar bisa ke _China_ bersamamu.. Tapi Wonwoo sibuk jadi dia menyuruh Minseo -adik ipar- nya untuk mengantarkannya padaku." Minghao mendegarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan Junhui.

Ia malu sekali sudah salah paham pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi kalian bergenggaman tangan dan tertawa-tawa. Itu mesra sekali." Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Junhui mendekati Minghao lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Minghao.

"Minseo memberiku banyak saran dan semangat saat ku bilang aku mau melamarmu. Dia memberikan banyak ide-ide romantis dan aku menyukainya. Jadi aku menggenggam tangannya untuk berterima kasih" Junhui mengusap puncak kepala Minghao.

"Maafkan aku, Junhui- _hyung_ … Aku bodoh sekali." Minghao menunduk merasa bersalah.

Junhui menarik Minghao kedalam pelukannya. Dikecupinya kepala Minghao. "Lain kali langsung tanyakan padaku apapun yang membuatmu marah dan kesal padaku. Kau bisa memukulku dan membantingku kalau kau mau. Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri"

Minghao mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tau aku sedang kesal padamu?" Minghao mendongak menatap mata Junhui.

"Jihoon menelponku. Dan bilang kalau kau curhat padanya tentang seorang gadis yang aku temui. Aku mengejarmu ke apartemenmu tapi kau sudah pergi meninggalkan tiket yang di robek. Aku mengejar penerbangan selanjutnya dan baru sampai tadi siang." Junhui tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf ya?" Minghao hampir menangis.

"Akan aku maafkan Hao- _er_. Lagian aku juga tidak akan berani berselingkuh darimu. Baru salah paham begini saja tulang ekorku sudah seperti patah. Apalagi kalau benar aku selingkuh.." Junhui meringis mengingat batingan keras kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau benar-benar selingkuh!"

Itu ancaman. Tapi dibarengi sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan kecupan-kecupan manis dibibir keduanya. Tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman. Hanya mereka yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Junhui dan Minghao. Dua pria _China_ yang dipertemukan dan dipersatukan di negeri ginseng. Dengan segala perbedaan yang saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Huft.. Satu hutang telah dibayar. Saya hunting moment Junhao berhari-hari. Dan inilah inspirasi yang masuk. Suka?

Seokmin, Jisoo dan Chan disimpan sebagai hutang selanjutnya. Saya harus hunting moment lagi.

Seventeen Romance ga akan saya akhiri ketika seoksoochan kelar kok. Saya akan memasukkan fic pendek couple seventeen kesini setiap saya ada inspirasi. Jadi Seventeen romance itu tidak terbatas.

Baiklah. Kim Noona mulai banyak bicara.

Maaf bila banyak typo dan kurang feel. Saya masih amatir.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Tue, 9th August 2016


	6. Chapter 6 - SeokSooChan

**Seventeen Romance**

.

 **SeokSooChan || Belum Saatnya Jatuh Cinta**

.

" _Hyuuuung_ … _Ireonabwa_!" Lee Chan mengguncang-guncang gundukan selimut diatas kasur sempit itu dengan keras.

Selimut berwarna hitam itu tersibak menampilkan sebuah wajah dari seorang pria.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa mengganggu tidurku?" Kepala yang menyembul dari balik selimut itu memandang Chan dengan mata menyipit. Sementara mata Chan malah melotot tidak percaya.

"Astaga _hyung_? Kok bisa tiba-tiba _amnesia_? Ini aku, Lee Chan. Sepupumu yang paling tampan" Chan tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Huh? Chan-ku masih bocah imut dan polos saat terakhir aku bertemu. Kau terlihat terlalu dewasa." Pria dalam selimut itu makin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Terima kasih. Tapi buka dulu matamu. Dasar kuda. Aku Lee Chan!"

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chan yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Apa segitu berubahnya dia sampai tidak dikenali?

"Astaga, Bibi~ Tega sekali Seokmin _hyung_ tidak mengenaliku huwaa…" Chan berteriak -mengadu- pada bibinya -ibu Seokmin- yang ia yakin masih ada di dapur.

"Ahahaha… Nah ini baru Lee Chan-ku. Dasar cengeng" Seokmin membawa Chan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu, kuda." Chan cemberut tapi membalas pelukan Seokmin.

"Aku pikir kau datang agak lebih siang. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di stasiun" Seokmin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Chan.

"Asal kau tau ya _hyung_. Ini sudah hampir jam 10. Dan ini sudah siang. Cepat mandi dan ajak aku berkeliling." Chan beranjak dari kasur Seokmin lalu keluar menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu Seokmin bersiap-siap akhirnya Chan dan Seokmin keluar rumah. Berjalan kaki mengelilingi desa. Chan itu murid tingkat akhir _High_ _school_. Sekarang sedang liburan musim dingin jadi Chan memutuskan untuk berlibur di rumah sepupunya, Lee Seokmin.

Chan selama ini tinggal di pusat kota _Gangnam_ , penat melihat hiruk pikuk kota. Jadi setiap ada liburan cukup panjang dia akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung di desa tempat Seokmin tinggal. Lebih segar dan tenang.

"Kita akan kemana _hyung_? Kenapa tidak membawa peralatan? Waktu itu kau berjanji akan mengajakku mendaki bukit.." Chan berjalan bersampingan dengan Seokmin. Dirapatkannya jaket tebal ditubuhnya.

Dua minggu lagi hari natal tiba. Jadi persiapan di desa ini sudah sangat meriah. Beberapa pohon di setiap rumah warga dihias berbagai macam lampu-lampu cantik. Chan memandang kagum. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir Chan datang kesini. Tidak banyak yang berubah tapi ada beberapa bagian yang hampir tidak ia kenali.

"Kau kan tidak disini untuk sehari. Ke bukit masih bisa besok-besok. Ini hari pertamamu jadi aku mau menunjukkanmu hal yang indah dulu." Seokmin tersenyum lebar sambil terus berjalan.

"Hal indah seperti apa?"

"Eum.. Aku akan memperlihatkan padamu malaikat. Bagaimana? Tertarik?" Seokmin tersenyum jahil kearah Chan.

"Mana ada malaikat dibumi _hyung_. Kau mengada-ada. Kalau malaikat maut aku percaya." Chan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum remeh.

"Kalau saat bertemu malaikat maut jantungmu seperti berhenti berdetak, mungkin benar kalau yang akan aku tunjukkan adalah malaikat maut" Seokmin berjalan sedikit dipercepat.

"Dasar Kuda gila" tapi Chan masih mengikutinya. "Gereja? Di gereja ada malaikat maut?"

"Berisik. Ikuti saja _hyung_ mu ini, Chan- _ie_ " Seokmin menggenggam tangan Chan agar langkah mereka bisa bersamaan.

.

.

Gereja didesa itu tidak terlalu besar. Hanya saja desain dan dekorasinya begitu indah. Terdapat beberapa hiasan-hiasan yang bisa dibilang mewah dan mahal di sudut-sudutnya. Ini bagian yang sangat berubah banyak menurut Chan.

Chan masih mengikuti Seokmin berjalan sampai bagian paling dalam gereja. Chan mengagumi setiap detil yang ada digereja. Indah sekali.

"Selamat siang, Jisoo _hyung_." Itu suara Seokmin terdengar lembut sekali saat menyapa seseorang. Chan mendecih pelan. Masih tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Seokmin dan siapa yang disapanya. Masa bodoh.

" _Eoh_? Selamat siang Seokmin-ah. Kenapa datang jam segini? Latihan hari ini jam 3 sore kan?" Ucap seseorang yang panggil Jisoo oleh Seokmin tadi.

"Aku hanya berkunjung untuk memenani sepupuku yang baru datang dari kota- eh? Lee Chan kemarilah.." Seokmin memanggil Chan yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang Seokmin. Masih betah memandangi hiasan langit gereja.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan yang kau bilang tadi hyung. Malaikat ma-" Chan membeku. Mulutnya masih terbuka sedikit karena kalimatnya belum selesai.

Dia menemukan malaikat mautnya. Rasanya seperti nafasnya tertahan di dada. Dan jantungnya berhenti bergerak seketika. Malaikat dihadapannya sungguh begitu berkilauan dimata Chan.

Chan memandangi Jisoo tanpa berkedip. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dipandangnya.

Seokmin yang melihat reaksi Chan hanya diam-diam menahan kekehannya. Lalu menyenggol lengan Chan.

"Eh? Ah.. _A-annyeonghaseyo_ _cheonsa_.." Chan tergugup dingin.

" _Annyeong_. Namaku Jisoo. Pengurus paduan suara gereja. Siapa namamu?" Jisoo tersenyum sangat, sangat manis sambil mengulurkan tangan. Chan meleleh lagi. Benar-benar menemui malaikat mautnya.

"A-aku Lee Chan. Sepupu Seokmin _hyung_." Tangan Chan sedikit gemetar saat berjabat tangan dengan Jisoo.

Tangannya begitu dingin dan lembut. Chan sangat tidak percaya bahwa Jisoo ini adalah manusia dan seorang pria. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar tanpa noda. Suaranya lembut menghanyutkan. Senyumnya begitu cerah menghipnotis. Dia pasti malaikat. Oke Chan mulai berlebihan.

"Baiklah Chan- _ie_ , Seokmin, aku tinggal kalian dulu. Ada banyak yang harus aku urus. Sampai jumpa jam 3. Ajak Chan- _ie_ juga nanti sore" lalu pergi begitu saja setelah sesaat mengacak rambut Chan. Chan melongo lagi.

.

"Benarkan seperti malaikat?" Seokmin menyenggol kuat lengan Chan yang masih menatap arah kepergian Jisoo. Sebegitu terpesonanya.

Chan mengangguk setuju tanpa sadar.

"Berhenti memandanginya. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta" Chan memandang Seokmin heran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Jisoo _hyung_? Jangan bilang dia pacarmu? Atau kau juga jatuh cinta padanya?" wajah Chan dibuat sepanik mungkin.

Seokmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Empat bulan yang lalu, pertama kali dia datang ke desa ini. Tidak ada yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Jisoo melihat sosoknya dan hatinya yang benar-benar seperti malaikat.." Seokmin dan Chan memandang kearah sudut gereja dimana Jisoo sedang menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa anak-anak kecil. Terlihat sesekali tersenyum cerah.

"Lalu kenapa aku dilarang jatuh cinta padanya?" Chan cemberut.

"Kau itu masih kecil Chan- _ie_ ku sayang.." Seokmin mengacak rambut Chan.

"Satu semester lagi aku akan masuk ke universitas. Aku juga sudah cukup dewasa hanya untuk jatuh cinta. Jadi apa salahnya dengan Jisoo _hyung_?"

"Salahnya ada di pria itu" Chan menatap arah yang ditunjuk jari Seokmin. Seorang pria yang baru saja datang menghampiri Jisoo, mengecup kening Jisoo lembut lalu dibalas sebuah pelukan oleh Jisoo.

Chan melotot seketika.

"Itu tunangan Jisoo _hyung_. Dua hari sebelum natal mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan disini." Seokmin juga dulu sepatah hati Chan. Pertama kali melihat Jisoo dia sudah jatuh cinta. Tapi ya kenyataanya Jisoo milik orang lain.

Chan mendesah sedih.

"Sudah kubilang Lee Chan. Belum waktunya kau jatuh cinta adikku sayang.."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang _brother complex, hyung_ " Chan bergidik ngeri menatap sepupu satu-satunya.

"Bukannya dulu kau tidak mau terpisah dariku? Apa kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku?" Seokmin manatap Chan jahil.

"Tidak sudi ya dasar kuda jelek" Chan beranjak meninggalkan Seokmin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hari ini ada pengalaman yang baik yang Chan dapatkan di desa. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi Chan tidak merasa kecewa sedikitpun. Dia justru ingin berterima kasih. Terutama pada sepupunya, Seokmin. Sudah memperkenalkan kepadanya orang se-mempesona Jisoo.

Liburan musim dingin terbaik bagi Lee Chan.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga SeokSooChan. Berdasarkan saran dari beberapa reader Seokmin Jisoo dan Chan saya buat jomblo. Jisoo enggak jomblo sih. Tapi saya ga buat dia jadi third wheel disini.

Semoga suka… Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Diotak saya sudah muncul beberapa cerita buat couple seventeen lainnya. Doakan saya ga diserang malas ngetik lagi.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Fri, 12th August 2016


End file.
